Grissom's Life
by Kasey47
Summary: Okay so like none of this would ever happen on the show. And it's probably way out of character. But what if Grissom's life wasn't thrown so much angst? What if his life was filled with alittle something different?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning CSI. I'm just messing with their characters.

"Gil...Gil?...GILBERT!" Sara screamed to get his attention. Grissom jumped up out of his chair and felt his legs go out from under him.

"Dammit Hank," Grissom yelled as he sat spread eagled on the floor. Sara came into his office and stared at him.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked, taking no notice of his predicament.

"I did hear you, that's why I'm here."

"You hear me so you decided to lay down first. Are we trying to play dead?" Grissom rolled his eyes.

"No, I was trying to see what it was like from Hank's perspective," he replied matching her sarcasm.

"Well could you kindly get up and help me here?" Grissom put his head down and started to laugh.

"You know I would if I could but I think I'm kinda stuck here."

:Stuck? How the hell are you stuck there?" Sara came over to him. She bent down and grabbed his arm. She helped him up as best as she could without toppling over herself. Grissom stood upright, and tried to crack his back into place. He nodded a thanks to Sara, and then asked her what she wanted.

"I want you to come see what your dog did."

"My dog? Oh I guess he must have done something wrong," Grissom replied following her out onto the patio.

"Do you see this? Do you see this messy pee and poop? On the patio no less," Sara said pointing to the mess.

"I see it. And how do you know it was Hank?"

"Well unless you have a whole other life you ain't telling me about, it had to be him. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Um..clean it?" he replied, hoping that was the correct answer. With Sara these days you never knew.

"You're damn right you're gonna clean it. I'm not touching that mess." Grissom went over and got out the hose. He started the water and proceeded to clean off the patio.

'Well that's no good. The poop is still in the grass," she said eying it. Grissom stopped the water from the hose and stared at her.

"Would you like me to pick it up and put it down the toilet?"

"And clog it up? You aren't serious are you?" she replied folding her arms. Suddenly Grissom had the urge to squirt her with the hose but thought better of it. It would just open up another keg of worms that he wasn't prepared to deal with.

"Okay I'll bury it by the fence. Does that meet with your approval?"

"No need to get snappy with me Gilbert Grissom just because your dog is not properly trained." Sara turned and walked back into the house.

"No need to get snappy with me," Grissom said mocking her. Just then Hank came out and started sniffing around. "You got me into a lot of trouble here Hank." The dog looked up at him and wagged his tail.

"You know that might work if Mommy did it, but it doesn't do anything for me," Grissom said turning off the water on the hose from the house. He stared at the scene in front of him. He couldn't actually pick up the poop with the paper towel like he was used to. It was much too wet and broken down for that. He went into the shed and got the shovel. He came out of the shed, and was greeted with water hitting his face and body.

"What the hell?" he asked shocked. He looked up and saw Sara holding the hose and laughing. He started to run after her, the water still hitting his face. When he got closer, she dropped the hose and screamed. He tackled her, and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do you know," he said on top of her.

"Yeah but it was damn funny," she replied and then kissed him. He kissed her back, forgetting all about her transgression. They were rolling around in the grass until Sara got up enough strength to push him off of her. They were dangerously close to the patio and Grissom almost hit his head. He looked around to find her, and crawled the short distance to her.

"What the hell is that smell?" she asked once he came near. Grissom took a whiff and put his head down.

"I must have landed in the pile of dog shit," he replied shaking his head. Sara started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh you think it's funny don't you?"

"Well...yes," she replied in between her laughs.

"Now I need to shower before work," he replied standing up. He helped Sara get up. She was having a tough time standing due to her laughing so much.

"Okay, okay it wasn't that funny."

"Babe, it was downright hilarious," she replied helping him take off his shirt. She started to take off his pants, but he stopped her.

"Ah...the neighbors," he said.

"Well you're not dragging those muddy, poopy clothing into the house. Take off your pants or I'll do it for you."

"When did I lose control over this house?" he asked sincerely.

"The day you said I do buddy. Now off with the pants." Sara folded her arms and waited for him to take them off. He looked at her for a moment and knew he wasn't going to win. He did as he was told and handed them to her. She gently took them, and folded them into a ball along with his shirt.

"Great, now all I need is for Mrs. Sanchez to come out of her house and see me in my boxers." Sara started laughing again. Grissom looked at her and wondered what could be so funny.

"Hey is this a private party or can anybody join?" a voice came from behind Grissom. He turned to see Jim Brass there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jim," Sara said, trying to keep a straight face. Grissom just stared at the both of them. He was caught and he knew it. Running now would be futile. His exit had to be done with finesse, and a certain amount of speed so that Brass wouldn't see him in all his glory.

"I think I'll go up and take a shower," Grissom said turning back and looking at Sara.

"I've got the hose right here." she replied with a smile. He gave her a look and said a quiet no thank you. He started to head for the house, when Hank grabbed a hold of his boxers and started to play tug of war. Grissom held onto them for dear life, but it was turning into a losing battle.

"Sara, could you please stop laughing and help me here?" Sara composed herself and called Hank, but not before he completely tore off Grissom's boxers. Grissom looked up to the heavens and sighed.

"Such is my life," he said and walked naked into the house. After he had left and Sara and Brass calmed themselves down, Sara asked Jim what he was doing there.

"Well can't I just stop by and see my favorite couple?" he asked. Sara gave him a look, and started into the house motioning for him to join her. She called Hank also to come into the house. Once inside, she got Brass a soda and they both sat down at the breakfast nook. 

"So what brings you by really Jim?"

"Why did you name you dog Hank Sara?" Sara took a sip of her water.

"It's a reminder." Brass asked of what. "Of what he put me through before he got his shit together and decided to ask me out."

"Well it's a good thing that he did. So how's married life treating you?"

"It's great Jim, but I doubt that's why you are here. So spill it before I get the hose on you."

"Alrighty then. We've got another dumpster murder, and I wanted to fill Gil in on it before he went to work."

"That makes what five now?" Sara asked alarmed. She knew this case was getting to Grissom. The serial ones always did. She hoped he wouldn't let it get to him like he had done the miniature killer. She was about to say something when Grissom came down the stairs.

"Another murder Jim?"

"Yeah and I wanted to give you the heads up before shift started." Grissom sat down with them. Sara got up and went into the refrigerator. She got out a soda for Grissom and sat it down in front of him. He thanked her, and then directed his attention back to Brass.

"So what do we know?"

"Same MO as the last four. I figured you'd want to get right out there and see what's going on. There's a lot of your creepy friends there so bring whatever it is that you need to the scene."

"I always do," Grissom replied finishing up his soda. He got up and went to kiss Sara goodbye.

"I'm coming with you," she said heading over to her kit.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Grissom replied.

"Well you know Ecklie reinstated me, so there's no reason why I shouldn't go." She picked up her kit, signifying there would be no further discussion on the matter. Grissom sighed and nodded his head. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

They headed for the door, and Brass said that he would drive them to the scene. They got into his car and took off.

TBC

please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. It keeps me going on a warm spring night. Well I do live in Florida.

Brass, Sara and Grissom arrived at the scene. It was a loading dock, and the dumpster stood out on the street directly adjoining it. They got out of the car and headed over to Warrick and Greg. "What are you guys doing here?" Grissom asked looking up at them from the street.

"Brass called us and asked us to come and help you," Warrick responded. Grissom looked over at Brass.

"Did I miss a memo? Did you get promoted to supervisor of Graveyard again?"

"No, but I thought this was time sensitive," Brass replied. Grissom gave him a look.

"And when did I lose all control of the situation?"

"The day you said I do?" Brass answered chuckling. Sara came up behind Brass.

"That only works for me Jim unless you guys have something to tell me." Brass and Grissom looked at each other, and then both shook their heads. They followed Sara up the stairs unto the loading dock.

"Hey Sar, what you doing here?" Greg asked cheerfully.

"Well I am a CSI aren't I? It's daylight and therefore would be considered part of my shift if I was working today. And besides...hey why the hell am I explaining it to you?" Sara said and then turned away.

"Hormones," Greg whispered to Warrick.

"Okay what do we have here?" Grissom said all businesslike.

"It appears to be a dead body in the dumpster," Greg replied.

"Really Greg? With answers like that, you'll make CSI 2 in no time," Warrick said. Greg gave him a look and continued collecting the blood evidence that was found near the door of the building. David Phillips came walking through the door and almost knocked Greg over.

"Watch it Super Dave," Greg said regaining his footing. David apologized and went over to Grissom.

"Where's the body?" he asked. Grissom pointed to the dumpster. "You want me to get down in there? I've got a new shirt on."

"And a fine shirt it is Dave," Sara said coming up to him. "Wife pick it out for you?" David blushed. 

"Why yes she did Sara and thank you for the compliment."

"David, here's an idea. Why don't you go put on some overalls and then you won't get your new shirt dirty," Grissom stated. David shot him a look and then headed for his van. "It's like 110 degrees out here and he wants me to wear overalls," he mumbled on his way. He came back about 10 minutes later, and headed over to the dumpster. He carefully climbed in so as not to disturb too much of the evidence.

"Can you give me time of death David?" Grissom asked.

"Got to turn over the body. Hey can I have some help down here?" David asked. Grissom motioned to Warrick and Greg.

"How come Sara can't do it?" Greg asked. Grissom gave him the death glare. "Fine. Sleep with the boss and you get preferential treatment. Wish I could do that."

"You want to sleep with Grissom? Man that's just..ewww," Warrick replied laughing. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, rock, paper, scissors?"

"No you cheat when we do that."

"Okay, I say the first one to get Grissom to do or say something funny gets to stay up here," Greg said. Warrick looked at him puzzled.

"Grissom? Funny?"

"Yeah Sara says he's really funny," Greg replied. They started to walk over to the dumpster. Grissom looked at them and asked who was going to go down there. Both hesitated.

"Well guys?" Grissom asked, and then backed up a little too close to the edge. He went to turn around when David called him and lost his footing. He landed head first in the dumpster. Sara came running over as well as Brass, who was laughing all the way.

"Honey, I mean Gil, are you okay?" she asked. Grissom lifted up his head and spat out a piece of paper that was in his mouth.

"Hey Grissom, thanks for the help," David said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Such is my life," Grissom replied sighing deeply. He turned over and looked up to find everyone trying not to laugh too loudly. "This is really not funny."

"Sorry Griss," Warrick said, trying to maintain composure. "I guess you can help Dave out now." Grissom scrunched up his face and nodded. He climbed over the garbage and helped Dave turn over the body. David stuck the therometer into the liver, and established time of death to have been 4 hours previously.

"Okay, could someone take some pictures of the body this way? And please tell me you got shots of him before we moved him?" Grissom practically shouted. Warrick held up his camera.

"Got everything Griss," he said loudly enough for Grissom to hear, and then whispered to Sara, "and I mean everything." Sara giggled and then slapped Warrick on the arm.

"That's not nice Rick, but um make sure I get a set okay?" she said and then walked away.

They processed in silence over the next couple of hours. Grissom did the dumpster since he was already covered in garbage. Brass had gotten the identification from Grissom, and had left to find out what he could about him. David had long since left with the body and was on another call. "So Gil, you think this is our guy?" Sara asked walking up to him, and talking the bags of evidence that he held up for her to grab.

"All signs are pointing to the same guy. Sara are you okay? You look a little green." Sara nodded yes.

"Smells like rotten meat," she said covering up her nose. Grissom had been down there so long that he hadn't even noticed it any longer. He looked around and found the cause of the smell. Someone had thrown out hamburger meat into the dumpster, and with the heat, just made the moldy substance that more pungent. He covered it up to the best of his ability so that it wouldn't offend Sara. She smiled and thanked him.

Brass had come back shortly afterwards to pick up Sara and Grissom and take them home. Grissom, having collected all that was pertinent, climbed out of the dumpster and stood by Sara. She started to inch away from him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Ah, I don't know how to say this but..."

"You smell awful," Brass interjected.

"Well then you better get me home so I can shower." Grissom started to head for Brass' car.

"You're not getting into my car smelling like that," Brass said yelling after him. Grissom turned around to find them all staring at him.

"Well I'll just catch a ride with Warrick and Greg."

"No can do Boss. You know how long it takes to get that smell out of a Denali?" Greg asked.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Walk?" Suddenly Sara got out her phone and hit the button. She moved away so she could talk, and then came back a couple of minutes later.

"It's all set," she said. Grissom asked what was all set. "David's around the corner practically, and he said he'll pick you up." Sara smiled at the thought of Grissom riding in the coroner's van.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? All of you?"

"See you at home honey," Sara replied and blew him a kiss. They headed off to their cars. As they were leaving, David pulled up in the van. Grissom went to get into the passenger seat and found it locked. He knocked on the door, but David wouldn't open it. Just then he heard the back door unlock. Grissom walked over to the rear of the van and sighed. He got in, next to a body and sat down where he could. David took off and Grissom sat there pondering the day.

"Ever have one of those days?" he asked the corpse. 'Yeah well I guess you have."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Grissom got home finally and found Sara in the kitchen. He headed towards her, but she stopped him dead in his tracks. "You. Shower. Bath. I don't care, but you're not coming near me until you clean yourself up."

"I thought love meant you'd accept me in any way?"

"Upstairs NOW or I'll get the hose again," she said coming up to him, close enough to turn him around and point him in the direction of the stairs. He grumbled but did as she had directed him to. He walked up the stairs slowly. He went into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. When he was finished and was squeaky clean, he put on a T shirt and his boxers and went downstairs. He deposited his clothing in the special hamper that they had and proceeded to join Sara in the kitchen.

"Ahhh much better," she said when he came up behind her. He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. What are we having?"

"Well I felt sorry for you so I made you a steak. And I'm just gonna have a salad," she said turning the steak over. She didn't much like making it, but well he did deserve it for the day he had. Grissom went over to the table and sat down. He opened the paper and started reading it while he waited for the food. Sara came over with his plate a few minutes later. He thanked her with a kiss and set the paper down to eat. They ate in relative silence. They hated to bring work home with them, and sometimes that left little for them to talk about.

Once dinner was over, Grissom picked up his plate and headed into the kitchen. He deposited his steak bone in Hank's bowl and the dog quickly went for it. He handed his plate to Sara, who was already at the sink rinsing off the dishes to put in the dishwasher. He eyed her and felt those amorous feelings begin inside. "Hey is that new?" he asked.

"You just noticed?" she said turning her head around.

"Sorry dear," he said coming up behind her. She was wearing a pretty blue teddy with a short robe over it. He put his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck. "You smell good."

"Thank you." He started kissing her neck as she tried hard to finish the dishes. "Can't you wait until we're upstairs?"

"I don't think so," he replied and put his arms around her. He continued kissing her neck. He then put his hand up to her neck and started to undo the tie that was near the top of the teddy. Sara started to squirm a bit. She tried to focus on the dishes, but when Grissom's hand went to her breasts, she couldn't. She leaned back into him and allowed him more access to her body. She could feel his arousal and it was very stimulating.

"Let me turn around Gil," she said, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, I kinda like it just the way we are," he replied. His hands roamed freely over her body and settled on the bottom of her teddy. He gasped when he felt between her legs. "You're not wearing any underwear?"

"Umm...no..." she said taking in a deep breath.

"This is really exciting me," he said as his hands were allowed free access.

"Umm..yeah me too," she replied as best as she could. He began to massage her and she dropped the pot that was in her hand. It made a loud noise as it landed in the sink. She put her hands on the counter and let the sensation of his touch fill her. He took her to the brink and back and then let her turn around to face him. She smiled at her husband and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you, you know," she said.

"I know. Me too," he replied. She smiled again and started to take off his shirt. She ran her fingers up and down his chest as she kissed where her fingers had been. She then removed his boxers and admired his being. He lifted her up and sat her down on the counter, just enough so he could enter her. He started rocking back and forth and didn't notice the cabinet door that was opened above him. In the heat of the moment, he raised his head and came in contact with the door. Hard. So hard in fact that it sent him reeling backwards. He tried to grab a hold of Sara, but couldn't reach her in time. He fell back and hit his head on the kitchen island. He was out for the count.

Sara jumped off the counter and went over to him. She tried to wake him up but it was no use. She tapped his cheek in an effort to snap him out of it, but he seemed to be unconscious. All her training went out the window as she saw her husband laying there. She screamed out his name.

Outside, Nick heard something like a woman screaming. He unholstered his weapon and charged into the house. "Sara!" he yelled.

"In here Nick," she replied, recognizing his distinct voice instantly.

"What happened?" Grissom said opening his eyes. Nick ran into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. Sara looked at Grissom and then at Nick, and suddenly it dawned on her at what a sight Nick must be seeing. There wasn't anything close to her to cover Grissom up, so she took her robe off and threw it over him. It was sheer, but it was better than nothing.

"Is everything alright?" Nick said trying to stifle a laugh. Sara looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"He hit his head Nick and passed out. I thought he was seriously injured." Nick stopped his laughing and went over to check on Grissom. He knelt down and examined Grissom's head. (no, not that one). There was a little blood seeping out, but Grissom was awake so that was a good sign.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Grissom asked looking up at him.

"I was here to deliver some files for Ecklie when I heard Sara scream."

"Sara screamed? How come?" Grissom put his hand to his head and tried to get up. Sara looked at Nick and asked him to call the paramedics. Nick nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 911 and told them the address.

"Ah, Nick we need to dress him," Sara said shyly. "We can't have them see him like this."

"Yeah I'm having enough trouble seeing it." Sara rolled her eyes and told him to sit with Grissom while she ran upstairs and got dressed and found something for him to wear.

"Sara?" Grissom said putting up his hand to Nick's face.

"No Griss, it's Nick."

"Sara, I don't feel too good,'" Grissom said and then touched Nick's face. He started to caress it. Nick didn't know what to do, so he gently took Grissom's hand and held it. Sara came back down dressed and had a pair of pants for Grissom to put on. She went over and grabbed his T Shirt.

"Okay Nick you gotta help me. Sit him up and we'll do the T shirt first." Nick helped her and they got the shirt on without too much fanfare. Then it came time for the pants. Sara went down to his feet and put the legs in the sweatpants. She slid the pants up as far as she could, but couldn't get them up any further than the legs.

"Nick you're gonna have to raise his butt up so I can get the pants all the way up." Nick looked at her. He then looked down at Grissom, who still was in shall we say, a lovemaking mode.

"Sara, I really don't want to touch him when he's like this."

"Nick please. You have to help me. Would you rather I lift him up and you pull up his pants? You know you might touch it then." Nick shivered at the thought and did as Sara had told him. They finally go the rest of the pants up when the paramedics got there. Nick went over to the door and let them in.

"What happened here?" the first one said.

"He fell and hit his head," Sara replied. They went over and checked him out. They put gauze on his head and decided it was best to transport him to the hospital for evaluation. Sara held his hand and told him that she would follow him.

"I love you Sara," Grissom said. He grabbed a hold of the pants that were closest to him.

"I'm over here honey," she replied. Nick looked at her shocked. Sara just nodded and put her finger to her mouth to shush him.

"We better get him to the hospital," the paramedic said. Sara nodded.

On the way to the hospital, Grissom started to come around and things started to focus. It dawned on him what had happened and who saw what. He closed his eyes and the paramedic asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah such is my life," he replied.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Sara helped Grissom into the house. Nick followed and sat down in the chair closest to the couch. The doctor had cleared Grissom with only a minor concussion and sent him on his way. Grissom sat on the couch but wouldn't look at Nick. Somehow knowing that Nick had seen his manhood didn't sit well with the elusive Grissom. Nick wasn't too overly enthusiastic about making eye contact either. I mean it's one thing to see your boss dressing, but a whole different thing entirely to see him so shall we say happy to see ya.

Sara looked at both men and smiled. "Oh come on you two. It's not like you haven't seen one before. You guys really need to get over it."

"Sara it's not like seeing Catherine's breasts. We're talking about you know...our..." Nick couldn't even say the word.

"It's a penis for God sakes Nick. Yeah it might have been in salute mode but I highly doubt that it was because of you," Sara replied. Grissom sat there with his head in his hands. "Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's just keep this between the three of us okay?" Grissom said still not looking up. Nick put his head down. Sara looked over at him.

"Nick," she said softly. "What did you do?" Nick still didn't look up. He didn't want to say it. He just couldn't. It was too horrible.

"Nick, we're gonna find out anyways. So spill it," Sara said a little more forcefully. Nick sighed. Grissom looked at him finally. He didn't like that sigh and dreaded what was about to be said.

"Well...you see. There was a call that came in when we were at the hospital. And well..."

"Don't tell me that you told whoever called the whole story Nick. I mean you really didn't have to say everything that happened," Grissom finally spoke.

"I know Boss but, but...well...she's so damn persuasive...and she threatened me...and..."

"Oh stop whining Nick and tell me what happened," Sara said firmly. She had her suspicions about who 'she' was, but wanted them confirmed from the horses mouth so to speak.

"Okay. Catherine called me with a bug case when she couldn't find you Grissom or Sara and she demanded to know where we all were and what we were doing at the hospital and when I told her she wanted to know exactly what had happened and threatened to come down and see for herself and I didn't think you wanted that so I told her what had happened," Nick said and then took a deep breath.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad Nick unless you told her everything," Sara said. Nick put his head down.

"Nicholas Stokes, I'm really getting mad now," Sara said. "How could you tell Catherine of all people the intimate details of Gil's and my relationship?"

"Um...it gets worse," Nick said squinting to avoid the wrath of Sara he knew was coming. Sara tapped her fingers on the coffee table and waited for Nick to explain. "Well she kinda had me on speaker phone."

"And who heard this Nick my boy? The one who I always thought of as a son. The one I've been grooming to take my place someday," Grissom said with such calm and control that Nick was actually frightened.

"Well from the laughter and the fact that she was in the lab...um...everybody?" Grissom just stared off into space. Sara stopped her tapping and stood up.

"I suggest you run Nicky my boy and fast cause I'm not sure what my wife is gonna do to you right now," Grissom said with little emotion. Sara lunged for Nick, but he was up out of the chair and out the door before she could get at him. She slammed the door and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"You know I love that man but sometimes he's as dumb as a box of rocks. I mean what was he thinking. Couldn't he be a little more non descript when he was telling Catherine what happened? I could think of a thousand other ways to put it. You fell off a chair. You banged your head while putting away the dishes."

"It's okay Sara. I'm sure it'll all blow over by tomorrow. Let's just get some rest okay. My head is pounding." Sara sat for a moment still angry and then relented. She got up and helped Grissom stand and gave him her arm for support. He was still a little wobbly as they were walking up the stairs. She helped him into bed and then cuddled up beside him. Sleep did not come quickly for either of them.

The next day both woke up within minutes of each other. Sara asked Grissom how he was feeling. He replied that he was hungry, so Sara went downstairs to fix them something to eat before work. She brought back up pancakes and sausages for Grissom and just some cereal for herself. "I don't think you should go to work today hun," she said.

"Well the doctor did say I should rest for a day. Maybe you are right."

"I'll just tell Catherine when I go in and she can get assignments together and so forth and I'll sift through your paperwork. Nothing to worry about." They finished their food and Sara set aside the dishes. She went over to Grissom and started kissing his neck. "Care to pick up where we left off last night?"

"Sure, shall I call Nick?" Sara gave him a dirty look.

"Don't break the mood my love," she replied and began kissing him again on his neck. When their lovemaking was over with, Sara jumped up and went to take a shower and prepare for work. When she was finished primping, she gave Grissom one final kiss and left for the office.

Meanwhile, Nick walked into the breakroom and was greeted with snickers from Greg and Warrick. He tried to ignore them, but when they started with full blown laughter, Nick couldn't resist in joining in. "It's not funny guys."

"Oh you're sadly mistaken my friend. It is funny," Warrick said. "How did you happen to stumble upon it, I mean them?"

"I was bringing over some files and heard Sara scream. I went in and found them in the kitchen. I..." he was interrupted by Wendy and Mandy charging into the breakroom.

"Okay Nick tell us," Wendy demanded. Mandy seconded it.

"Tell you what?" Nick asked as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Grissom...small...large...spill..." Wendy said. Nick's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not gonna tell you the size of Grissom. Besides I hardly looked at it."

"Yeah, yeah we know you took a peak," Greg said laughing.

"Hey I was there to help Sara out. That's all. It's not like I was staring at it anyways," Nick said in his defense. Everyone started to laugh. "Come on guys. Leave me alone about this okay. I know I shouldn't have said anything."

"Look Nick, we got a sizable pool going here. All the girls are entered. All you have to do is give us the length and we won't ever bring it up again," Mandy said in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"A pool? You guys got a pool going? Damn word travels fast here." Wendy and Mandy nodded. Knowing he wasn't going to be let off the hook any time soon, Nick decided to get it over with. He wasn't going to say it out loud, so he put his hands apart the appropriate length of how long he could remember it being. Wendy pulled out a ruler and measured.

"Damn. That Sara is one lucky lady," she said. She looked over to Mandy who had the stats and names of the people who had entered the pool. "So who won?"

"You'll never believe this," Mandy said.

"Who?" Warrick asked.

"Hodges."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't think CSI is ready for my warped sense of humor so.....

"HODGES!!!" They all heard the scream. But was it him or her? No one could tell. Hodges had just collected his money from winning the pool, and he was feeling like it was his lucky day. Until he heard it. People started to scramble for the door, until they realized it was blocked by very angry looking Grissoms'. Their arms were folded. Their eyes were steadily darting back and forth around the room. Brows furrowed.

Knowing they were trapped like rats, made them do the most ridiculous things. Wendy and Mandy tried hiding under the table. Greg proceeded to try to squish himself into the refrigerator with only his ass showing. Nick tried to hide behind Warrick, but was pushed away by him and straight into the chair where he did a lovely swan dive and landed facedown in front of them. Hodges was the only one who didn't move. He couldn't.

Grissom looked around the room and tried not to laugh. It really was a sight to behold. Sara, sensing that her husband was wavering, nudged him in the side with her elbow, and that brought him back to seriousness. "Okay all those involved in this little pool you had going in my office immediately." The Grissoms' turned on their heels and left the room.

Nick got up first, noticing that the coast was clear and told everyone to get out of their hiding places. Wendy and Mandy got out from under the table and joined Nick at the center of the room. A muffled sound could be heard coming from the refrigerator as Greg tried desperately to extract himself. "Guys I could really use some help here," could be heard coming from the appliance. Warrick and Nick stifled their laughter and went over to help Greg. Just as they were pulling on his ass, Catherine and Brass walked in.

"Interrupting something guys?" Brass asked. Warrick immediately let go of Greg and stood up.

"Um...no actually. Just your normal every day going ons here at the lab," he replied. Brass nodded his head.

"And what's the matter with Hodges here?" Catherine asked. Hodges still hadn't moved from the position he was in previously.

"I think he's in shock," Nick said. He started to explain what was going on.

"Yeah then we heard Hodges name being yelled by one of them and we all scrambled for cover," Wendy chimed in.

"Is that why Greg is in the refrigerator?" Brass asked now chuckling.

"Yeah and it's getting kinda cold in here guys."

"Warrick would you please try to get him out of there. Use a crowbar if you have to," Catherine said.

"I'll work on reviving Mr. Lucky over here. The rest of you better get your stories straight and start to head down to Gil's office." They all set about their tasks as Catherine had directed.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office, Sara was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe they had a pool going about the size of your penis. Sorry I had to call you in hun but I felt you needed to nip this thing in the bud and pronto."

"It's okay. You did the right thing. They are going to have to accept our relationship and respect our privacy if they want to continue working here."

"Oh for the days when our lives were private," Sara said sighing. Grissom agreed with her and felt just a tad pang of guilt. He was after all the one who outed them in the first place. "And I would have so won that pool. Hodges wasn't even close to how, well you know...." Grissom came up and stood in front of her.

"You really need to calm down sweetheart. It's okay. I'll just admonish them and everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah but I don't like people thinking that my man is well you know not as fully endowed as he really is."

"Sara you're missing the point here." Sara walked over to his desk and opened up the middle drawer. She pulled out a ruler and brought it over to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna prove it once and for all just how great my husband is," Sara said. She started to unzip his pants. Grissom put his hands on hers.

"Sara, um...we have everyone coming here to talk to in like two minutes. Do you think this is wise?"

"It'll only take a second dear. You know I know how to get you excited. I'll take the measurement and then we'll both know just how big you really are." Sara started to work her magic and in no time Grissom was to his full potential. She grabbed the ruler and measured him. "Ha! Told you Hodges didn't know what he was talking about. And Nick can't tell size to save his life."

"Okay I think it's time to zip me up," Grissom said quickly. Sara put down the ruler and took the zipper in her hands and tugged at it.

"Honey it won't go up."

"What do you mean it won't go up?" Grissom said frantically. He placed his hands on hers and tried pulling it up extra hard.

"Maybe if you calm down a bit, it'll be easier to get the zipper up."

"You got me this way."

"I was defending your honor," Sara replied indignantly. They continued trying to pull the zipper up, while Grissom thought of anything that would deflate him so to speak. Just as they were almost to the success line, they heard a knock on the door and footsteps entering the office. Sara looked up and Grissom turned his head around. Standing there was Conrad Ecklie and a man they didn't know.

"I was just stopping by to introduce you to the new sheriff, Bart Standish. He wanted to be briefed on the dumpster murders," Ecklie said in disgust.

"But I can see you are otherwise engaged," Standish stated.

"No we're married," Sara replied still trying to put up Grissom's zipper. It was almost there when Catherine and Brass walked in. They surveyed the room and both tried to maintain their dignity. As Catherine was about to ask the question that was on both their minds, Nick, Warrick, Wendy, Mandy, Greg and Hodges came in for their meeting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ecklie bellowed.

"Well you see Ecklie, Greg got his body stuck in the refrigerator, don't ask and we had to pry him out. The only thing is that the rack is stuck around his head. And Hodges is in some sort of state of shock so we put him on the handcart and rolled him in," Nick said hoping that would be explanation enough. Ecklie looked around the room and then motioned to Grissom.

"Gil, my office NOW alone." Grissom looked at Sara who released the zipper and gave a small smile to her husband. Grissom shrugged his shoulders and started to follow Ecklie out to his office.

"You know Wendy, I think Hodges didn't really win that pool," Mandy said looking down at Grissom. He looked at her appalled that she would make such a comment within earshot. Sara came over.

"Oh he was at least two inches shy of the mark let me tell you," Sara said proudly. Wendy and Mandy looked at her in awe. Grissom shook his head and left his office.

"Such is my life," he said walking down to meet Ecklie.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Um..it's not in my pocket...My dog didn't steal it...So I guess it's not mine...YET!

A/N: A very special shout out to Tammy(the Tamster) for copying this story off the old CBS board so I could bring it to you.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Okay while Gil's gone, we should try and figure out how to extricate Greg from his predicament," Sara said looking over to poor Greg with the refrigerator rack still stuck around his head. "I got it. We'll need a blow torch."

"You're not coming near me with a blow torch lady," Greg said backing up.

"Well if Warrick did it would that make you feel better sissy?" Sara replied. Greg nodded his head. Warrick chuckled as he left Grissom's office in search of the necessary tool to help Greg out. Sara then turned her attention to Hodges. She looked him over and tried to put her hands in front of his eyes. Nothing.

"Hmmm," she said and looked over at Catherine and Nick. "Should we call the paramedics or something?"

"Kinda like him like this. He's quiet, easy to handle. I don't mind pushing him around," Nick replied.

"Yeah but sooner or later he would be missed," Catherine replied.

"True," Sara said. She was about to say something when Warrick came back with the blow torch and the helmet to protect himself.

"Hey what about me? Don't you have something to protect me?"

"Well if I do this right, you won't need protection," Warrick replied.

"Sounds like a typical guy response," Sara said. Greg rolled his eyes. Warrick put on the helmet and started up the blow torch. He started to come after Greg but Greg kept backing away. Warrick motioned to Nick and he came over and held Greg still. Warrick went to the farthest end of the rack and used the torch to burn through the metal.

"Dammit I think I'm on fire," Greg yelled. Nick took off his jacket and started slapping Greg on the head. "Okay, okay I think it's out."

"Sorry got a little carried away," Nick replied.

"How's my hair?" Greg asked.

"Well....you don't mind looking like Ecklie do you?" Catherine said with a straight face. Greg looked at her with eyes widened and ran out of the room. Everyone else stayed there and started to laugh. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the handcart.

"Is she gone?" asked the voice. Warrick set down the blow torch and helmet and went over to Hodges. He asked who he was referring to. "The wicked witch of the west. Is she gone?"

"Boo," Sara said coming up behind him. Hodges screamed and fell off the handcart.

"Help me, she's gonna kill me." Sara picked up the blow torch and let out a hideous laugh. Hodges crawled to the corner and tried to hide himself. Catherine stopped Sara from doing anything to Hodges although she didn't know why. Maybe it was the endless paperwork that would have had to be filled out.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Hodges. We missed you. I believe you owe me some money," Sara said coming up to him and holding out her hand. Hodges went into his pocket and removed his wallet. He handed it to Sara. "Okay how much did you win in the bet?"

"The bet?"

"Yeah I only want what's fairly mine Hodges. I'm not robbing you. Geesh you think I really was the wicked witch of the west." Wendy told her that it was $300.00. Sara went into his wallet and extracted the amount. She handed the wallet back to Hodges and patted him on the head.

Meanwhile, Grissom was sitting in Ecklie's office with the new sheriff Standish and Ecklie talking over the dumpster murder cases. Grissom still hadn't gotten his zipper up and had crossed his legs to make it look less obvious.

"Grissom, may I call you Gil?" Standish asked. Grissom nodded. "Okay Gil. I've heard great things about you and your team. I want you all to make this dumpster killer case your top priority. And I would like to meet with you and your team and discuss where you are all at with this. Um...your team includes a Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders am I correct?"

"Yes that is correct Sheriff. I would also like Sara to be involved in this since she was prior to her moving to swing."

"And why was it that she was moved to swing?" Standish asked.

"Fraternizing between members of the same shift is prohibited. We had to break them since they would not end their relationship," Ecklie answered. Standish nodded.

"And you have since married this woman?" Standish asked. Grissom nodded.

"Yes so you can see it would be highly inappropriate for them to be working on this case together," Ecklie stated. The Sheriff put up his hands.

"Conrad could you give Gil and myself a few minutes alone please." Ecklie stood and left his office. He was not pleased.

"Now Gil, I know that you broke departmental rules but I'm sure there is something we can do to make things a little more let's say happier for the both of us," Standish said standing and walking around the desk. He leaned up against it and looked in Grissom's eyes.

"What is it that you have in mind?" Grissom asked suddenly getting a little nervous. Standish moved and put his hands on Grissom's chair.

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Standish said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you trying to say...."

"That I'm gay? Yes. And that I find you to be very attractive Gil." He put his hand in Grissom's hair. "Now I know that you are married but EVERY one has entertained thoughts one time or another so I was just wondering if maybe you would like to entertain them with me." Grissom stood up and almost knocked Standish over. He backed away from him. Noticing that his zipper was still down, Grissom pulled it up and it finally complied.

"Sheriff as flattered as I am, I must respectfully decline your offer. Um...I do want my wife on my team but I just can't do what you want me to do. I've never entertained those thoughts and um.....well I just couldn't." Grissom moved closer to the door.

"You don't know what you are missing."

"I'm sure I don't," Grissom said with a half smile. He fumbled for the doorknob. "I hope this doesn't affect our working relationship," he said trying to get the door opened.

"Why don't I give you some time to think about it Gil? In the meantime, I will let you have your wife on your team for this one case. But I better see results." Grissom thanked him and then finally got the door opened. He looked at Ecklie and then proceeded back to his office. Once there, he went directly to Sara and took her in his arms. He planted the biggest and most passionate kiss upon her in front of everyone.

"Are you okay?" she asked after they were through.

"Such is my life," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Well I did move so maybe it went to my old address....

A/N: Thanks to the lovely Julie(French Fry) who inspired me with her wonderful French lessons.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Not that I didn't think the kiss was great Gil, but why all of a sudden this PDA?" Sara asked as Grissom released her. Everyone in the office perked their ears up. Grissom leaned in close to Sara and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she listened to what Grissom was telling her.

"Aww come on, we all want to know," Catherine said walking over to the couple. Sara stepped back from her husband and started laughing. She doubled over at the thought of the new sheriff propositioning Grissom. And the look that must have been on his face, she would have given anything to see. When she finally composed herself, she turned and looked at Catherine.

"Well..." Grissom shot her a look. Sara almost lost it again, but struggled to regain composure. "It seems that my husband and the new sheriff had a meeting of the-"

"Sara," Grissom cautioned.

"Minds Gil. I was gonna say minds. Anyways, Standish said I could work the dumpster murder case with graveyard."

"Hey that's great news Sara. What did you have to do Grissom to get him to agree to that?" Nick asked innocently. "I mean I don't think I would have the balls to even ask."

"Yeah well apparently Gil's balls are just right for the sheriff," Sara said with a grin and then proceeded to walk out of the room. Grissom looked at the smirks around the room and then exited after his wife.

"Umm what does Grissom's balls have to do with the sheriff?" Nick asked. Everyone burst out laughing. A couple people started to explain it to Nick then stopped. Catherine walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nicky you know we love ya, but sometimes you can be so, so incredibly..."

"Stupid man. Just plain stupid," Warrick finished for her and then walked out. Catherine gave him a small smile and then left also. Greg and Nick were the last two left.

"I don't think you are stupid Nick."

"Thanks Greg. At least I know where the love is." Greg gave him a small smile. "I just wish I could prove it to everyone that I'm not just a dumb hick from Texas." Greg nodded his head in understanding.

"I know man. If there is anything I can do to help you out with that you know I will." Nick gave Greg's shoulder a squeeze. They were about ready to leave when Grissom returned.

"I thought you left Griss," Nick said as the older man approached.

"I was just about to when I got a text message from the administrator at the art museum my mother used to work at. They are having this fancy shindig to welcome in the latest hot French artist and well since I'm on the board I have to attend." Grissom went over to his Rolodex and started flipping through it. He let out a few swear words as he sat down on the desk.

"Anything we can help with?" Nick asked.

"I thought I had the number for a French teacher I used to know. I wanted to learn a few key phrases before Friday so that I will be able to speak to the artist in their native tongue."

"Well Nick can help you with that," Greg said grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him closer to Grissom's desk.

"I can?" Nick asked as he stopped the forward momentum.

"Yeah, you're fluent in the language," Nick turned around and stared blankly at Greg. "Oh come on now, don't be shy about it. Tell the man." Nick turned around and faced Grissom. He let out a sigh and looked up into Grissom's eyes.

"Wow, that is great Nick. I didn't know you were fluent in French. Come over to my house tomorrow after shift and we can start," Grissom said excitedly. Nick shuffled his weight from one foot to another.

"Umm Grissom, I don't think I can make it tomorrow," Nick said and then tried to think of something to say to fix the mess he got, well Greg got him into.

"What I think he's trying to say is that he wants to brush up on it a bit before meeting with you. You understand don't you Grissom. Mr. perfectionist at heart?" Greg interjected. Grissom nodded in understanding. He patted Nick on the back and said he's see him on Thursday at his house.

"Man why did you say I was fluent in French Greg?" Nick asked after Grissom had left again.

"Here's your chance to dazzle the bugman. And you know damn well that with Grissom in your corner, the others won't dare to insult you."

"Yeah but how am I gonna learn French in two days?" Nick asked panicked. He couldn't fault Greg for trying to help, but he did leave him in a precarious position now.

"Didn't you take French in school?"

"Spanish Greggo. I'm fluent in Spanish." Greg shrunk his head down and smiled slightly. "What about you? Did you take French in school?"

"Outside of French kissing and french fries, no. I took German." Nick looked at Greg dejectedly.

"I guess I'll just have to call Grissom and tell him that you were mistaken in my ability." Nick pulled out his phone.

"I got it," Greg said practically jumping up and down. "Papa Olaf."

"Papa Olaf knows French?" Nick asked not sure he heard Greg right.

"Papa Olaf spent a lot of time in France during the War. We'll just give him a few phrases to translate for us and then you can teach them to Grissom." Greg sat on Grissom's desk proud of his superior problem solving ability. Nick chewed it over for a bit and then agreed with Greg that Papa Olaf was the best way to go.

"Let's go grab something to eat. Then we can write down what we think will be good things for Grissom to say to the artist and then you can get Papa Olaf to translate it for us." Greg nodded and then followed Nick out of Grissom's office.

Two days later Nick went over to Grissom and Sara's to teach Grissom the phrases that Papa Olaf had translated for him. "You see Grissom. It's much easier if I teach you just what you need to know to impress the artist instead of trying to cram in the whole French language into one day."

"Good thinking Nicky my boy." Nick beamed because it had been a long time since he had heard Grissom call him that. He pulled out the paper that had the translations on it and handed a copy to Grissom. They went over the pronounciation which Nick pretty much fashioned the accent from Gomez Adams. TV Land Channel was very educational.

Grissom kept Nick for four hours while he kept repeating over and over the phrases Nick had given him. Nick was impressed at how diligent Grissom was in learning. When they were finished, Grissom gave Nick a hug before closing the door behind him.

"I never knew Nick was fluent in French," Sara said as Grissom walked back into the living room.

"Me either. But I'm glad I could learn it from an actual person rather than trying to read a book on it."

"I don't know why you bother trying to impress those people at the museum. They are never going to refer to you as anything else besides the bug doctor," Sara said while setting the table for dinner.

"I'm just trying to make my mother proud of me." Sara touched his arm.

"Let's eat bug boy. Work awaits us."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom walked into the house and slammed his keys down on the counter. Sara followed him in and took his coat that was thrown on the ground and hung it up. She turned around from the closet to see her husband pacing the floor. "Honey you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," she said coming up behind him.

"I don't believe it. I just don't freakin' believe it."

"I know honey. But you have to calm down."

"I can't calm down. Don't you understand how embarassing this is for me? For the board? The museum?" Grissom stopped pacing long enough to look at his wife. Sara nodded her head and walked over to the desk. She sat down and powered up the computer. Grissom watched her with interest and came to stand behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out exactly what you said to the woman to make her slap you senseless." Sara typed something in Google and clicked on a website that offered French to English translation. Grissom handed her the sheet that Nick had given him and she typed in the first phrase.

_Cette image est belle tete a merde._

She clicked the translate button. Grissom put his hand to his mouth when the translation came up. "Put the other one in please," he said when he regained his composure.

_J'aime les couleurs que vous avez utilisee salope._

Sara winced when she hit the translate button. They both sat back after reading the translation. "This can't be happening to me. I'm actually speechless."

"Bet you wish you were speechless at the museum huh?" Sara said with a smile. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny Sara. I in effect called a major talent, a young woman no less, a shithead and a bitch. I'm just gonna sit down and wait for the French Embassy to call me and then lead me to the guillotine."

"You're being overdramatic Gil. I'm sure if you explain that you what you did was actually trying to bridge the language barrier, they would understand and even applaud your efforts."

"What I want to know is what the hell was Nick thinking in giving me those horrible things to say. I'm gonna call him and give him a piece of my mind." Grissom got up and grabbed the phone. He went to press #5 but Sara stopped him.

"Call him tomorrow Gil. Let's just try to relax a bit." She took the phone from him. Grissom grumbled but relented. There was plenty of time left to plot the killing and disposing the body of one Nicholas Stokes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I'm a little rusty but here goes nothing...

"Why am I here? Why am I butt deep in God knows what in this dumpster? I'm the assistant supervisor. I should be shoveling this assignment to someone else not shoveling this...crap."

"Gee Nick what ever happened to 'when your supervisor asks you to do something you don't question it' bull you gave me?" Greg replied carefully maneuvering himself around a pile of rotten food. Nick shot him a dirty look.

"When Catherine made me assistant supervisor, I thought that I would be stuck with paperwork not stuck TO paper...ew...I don't even want to know what that wrapper had inside of it."

"Have you found anything?" Nick and Greg looked at each other. It couldn't be. The voice was unmistakable but what was it doing there.

"Grissom?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick. Gil Grissom, shift supervisor, a.k.a. your boss. You guys smelling something wacky down there?"

"Grissom I thought you were in Peru?" Greg asked just as confused as Nick.

"Peoria Greg. I was in Peoria not Peru. Two day seminar outside of Phoenix. What is the matter with you two?" Grissom looked back down at his clipboard. He was taking copious notes of the surrounding area around the latest dumpster crime scene. Nick and Greg stood motionless for a moment trying to figure out what was happening.

"I have to call Catherine," Nick said whipping out his phone. He glanced at the screen and gasped. Greg asked him what was the matter. "What year is it Greg?" Greg told him that it was 2011. "My phone says the year is 2008."

"Well obviously your phone is wrong." Greg got his phone out and noticed it too said 2008.

"2008? Well that would explain some things. Like why Grissom is still working at the lab. But how come we still think it's 2011?"

"Well HG Wells maybe only you and I would fit into the transporter," Greg replied. Nick rolled his eyes. "This is too weird. This crime scene was the same in 2011 as it is here and now. How could that be?"

"Wasn't Grissom working on a serial case where the killer was leaving the bodies in dumpsters before he left?"

"I think you're right. It was one of the open cases he left. You know I would have thought he'd try to clean up more of his cases but I guess he couldn't wait to get to Sara." Nick was about to reply when Grissom called to them again.

"Guys have you found anything or is work interfering with your conversation?"

"Well he's no funnier than he was three years ago," Greg replied.

"I should leave you guys down there to search each piece of garbage with a pair of tweezers after the French incident," Grissom yelled. Nick and Greg looked each other.

"French incident?"

"Are you having trouble with your short term memory Nick?" Grissom asked. "You telling me you knew French. Giving me the French phrases you supposedly got from Greg's Papa Olaf. The phrases that were rude and inflammatory and caused me to make a fool out of myself. Ringing a bell now?" Nick and Greg still looked confused. "Come on guys it was just a couple of weeks ago. Finish collecting what you can and take it back to the lab. I'll catch a ride with Ray and Warrick."

"Warrick?" Nick asked.

"Ray?" Greg asked. Grissom shook his head again and walked away.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Okay the lab still looks the same." Nick nodded in agreement. They both stopped at Grissom's office to find it just the way it was back when it belonged to Grissom. Greg suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine and a hand touched his shoulder.

"You guys holding up the doorway?" Warrick asked. Nick turned and rubbed his eyes. "Nicky go try batting your eyelashes at Mandy man I'm really not interested." Warrick pushed passed the two and deposited his file on the pile on Grissom's desk. He turned around to find Nick and Greg still staring at him. "What? Is my fly undone?"

"No..no...just really happy to see ya man," Nick managed to get out.

"Well next time don't run off trying to avoid Grissom's wrath. He was really pissed at those French phrases you gave him. Sara had to work some magic to save your asses."

"Yeah, we'll remember that..mmhmm...yes thank you Warrick," Greg managed to stumble out as Warrick came closer. Greg wrapped his arms around the man he had thought was dead. Nick followed suit.

"Somehow I never imagined a threesome quite like this," Warrick replied. He wiggled his way out of their embrace and walked out of the office.

"Wow this is something. Grissom is still supervisor and Warrick is not dead. Maybe we have really gone back in time," Nick said.

"Gentlemen, Grissom says we got a hit in CODIS off the blood found on the tire iron at the scene. Wants us all in DNA pronto," Ray said as he was walking by.

"Ray? Wait that can't be right. Ray wasn't working in the lab back in 2008," Nick said watching Ray walk down the hall.

"No he wasn't. But we might as well just roll with it until we can figure things out." Greg led the way to the lab. Everyone else was already there when they walked in.

"Okay good, we are all here. CODIS kicked out a name. Nate Haskell," Grissom informed them.

"The Dick and Jane Killer?" Ray asked.

"One and the same. He's been linked to at least 8 cases of taking couples though," Grissom said.

"Weren't the women never found?" Catherine asked. Both Ray and Grissom shook their heads. Grissom was about to respond but Ray cut him off.

"That is correct Catherine. The men were found seemingly close to where they were abducted but the bodies of the women have never been recovered."

"This doesn't make sense though. It gives no indication here that any of the male victims were found in or around dumpsters," said Sara.

"Serial killers seldom change their MO but their physiology is not an exact science," Grissom replied. Brass then walked into the lab.

"We have another 419 in a dumpster off Strip. I'm about to head out. Any takers?"

"I'll go," Ray chimed loudly. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Gotta love your enthusiasm Ray," Grissom said. "Warrick you and Catherine go with him."

"I'm not diving into a dumpster Gil. I've earned the right to pick my assignments," Catherine said strongly.

"I'll do the diving Catherine while you and Warrick take the perimeter." Ray walked out of the room following Brass.

"We need to get him a cape. _Here he comes to save the dayyyy_," Catherine replied walking out with Warrick. Grissom chuckled and then turned his attention to his wife.

"I'm going to do some further research on Haskell. Would you process the rest of the evidence we collected earlier?"

"Sure. I'll take frick and frack here. I think they could use some time out of the sun," Sara replied. Grissom gave her a smile as he briefly touched her arm and walked out. "Come on guys. Let's get busy as Catherine would say."

"Sara..um..could we ask you a question?" Greg said sheepishly. "Do you notice anything odd going on here. Like things being out of place. People being here that shouldn't be?"

"Other than Hodges? No. Why do you ask?"

"Seems like we've already lived the last shall we say three years once before," Nick said. "You had left the lab and then came back and then left again and then came back and then Grissom left and Ray came and then I think you left again and came back."

"Apparently I can't seem to make up my mind huh?"

"That's not all. Warrick wasn't around anymore either. Like permanently," Nick said. Sara looked at him oddly.

"Guys I don't know what you have been smoking but as you can see everyone is still here. Including Warrick." Sara walked over to trace and started to sift through one of the bags of evidence. Nick and Greg followed suit.

"Sara, I know this sounds rather unbelievable but yesterday the year was 2011 and today I woke up, came to work and it's back to 2008," Nick said strongly. "I'm a scientific man and I know that this is not possible. But somehow here we are."

"Majoring in physics has led me to explore a great many possibilities that defy imagination. I mean I once thought a vic spontaneously combusted. But I'm going to need more evidence before I really believe this story of yours."

"Far enough Sara. And we will get you that evidence," Nick said.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Catherine, anything I should know about from this scene?" Grissom asked as they returned.

"We collected some of your creepy crawling friends if that interests you." Catherine stopped as Det. Vartann walked over to the front desk. They exchanged warm smiles. Catherine turned to sashay away and ran right into Ray. "Dammit Ray do you always have to be everywhere. You're like a cockroach."

"You know I've been taking a night class in entomological studies and I've learned some fascinating things about the different species of roaches," Ray replied.

"Zip it Ray. The last thing I want to hear right now is your Grissom Jr. impersonation." Catherine headed for the showers.

"I will take these bags and start the process of processing them," Ray said to Grissom and then walked away.

"Catherine doesn't seem to like Ray does she?" Grissom asked Warrick.

"Oh she likes him. She's just upset because Vartann hasn't called her in a few days."

"So things are progressing between them?"

"I'm not sure. She's a bit fickle with men at times. There was a period when I thought her and I would get together. But nothing really ever came of that."

"Well maybe it's for the best. You should get some rest Warrick. You look a bit pale." Warrick shrugged and then headed down the hall.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Honey why don't you take off for the evening."

"Gee thanks babe," Greg replied and then quickly put his head down. He figured since it seemed like he and Nick were stuck in 2008 that he would enjoy himself. Grissom did not appear to be amused though.

"Greg does the phrase treading on thin ice mean anything to you?" Sara asked standing next to her husband.

"Treading lightly," was his reply. Sara smiled at Grissom and told him she would see him later. Grissom then told Catherine and Nick to take off as well. Greg asked if he could go but the scowl that Grissom gave him told him he should keep his head down and his fingers logging in that evidence.

Hours went by with still so much more evidence to log in and process. Warrick had picked up an placed on the layout table a 16' 2 by 4 to check for blood and fingerprints. The board was awkward to handle and a substantial splinter jabbed itself into Warrick's right thumb. He gave out a small yelp and caught the attention of both Grissom and Ray who asked if he was okay. Warrick grunted and moved over to the magnifier to access the damage.

"I can help you with that Warrick," Ray said coming over. Grissom was one step ahead of him with a pair of tweezers in his hand. They bumped into each other trying to jockey for a better position to see the splinter. "I can handle this Grissom. I am a doctor."

"I am a doctor too you know," Grissom replied a bit hurt.

"Yeah Griss if one of my antennae ever gets damaged you'll be the first person I call," Warrick replied. Grissom would not budge and had a millisecond lead on Ray. Greg came along the other side and tried to remove the 2 by 4 to give them more room. Tripping on his shoelace, Greg accidentally hit Ray in the back with the board forcing a small pileup of men against the table. Greg mouthed a small apology and tried to retreat. Just then Catherine rounded the corner in search for the leather jacket she had left and wanted to wear that night. She stopped short at the sight before her and put her hand to her mouth. Four heads turned in her direction when they heard the small but distinctive chuckle coming from her direction.

"Cath is my husband in there?" Sara said coming up behind her. She too stopped dead in her tracks. The women glanced at each other and then back to the three gentlemen leaning on top of each other over the table with Greg holding the piece of wood behind Ray. They knew something should be said. Something had to be said. In spite of the pitiful looks of the three men and their pleading eyes, Catherine could not resist.

"_When a dark, delicious cookie meets an icy cold sensation,_" she started to sing. Sara joined her on the second verse. "_Like the one and only creamy, crunchy, chocolatey O-R-E-O_." Laughter then followed when the two politically incorrect women were finished. Grissom shoved Ray back and stood up straight giving his soon to be ex wife and former friend the dirtiest, disapproving look he could muster.

"What's all the singing about?" Bart Standish asked heading into the layout room from the other direction. From his view he could only see Grissom with his hands dangerously close to Warrick's rear. Grissom turning around and giving him a somewhat pained expression did nothing to alleviate the impression Bart was given.

"Sheriff this is not what it seems," Grissom replied. No amount of PDAs with Sara or flashing of his wedding ring deterred the Sheriff from thinking that Grissom was gay. This display all but sealed the deal. When Standish gave him a smile and a wink and walked away, Grissom shook he head and said "such is my life".


End file.
